dblegacyfandomcom-20200216-history
Androids
Androids are the mechanical/robotic heroes and villians of Earth. They currently reside in Station Relativity. Created by science in order to attain a goal, Androids belive failure is not an option. Ki absorbtion and upgrades are in store for these characters. Using upgrades and installations, you may even attain android mastery that can go blow to blow with the strongest of fiends in this universe. History The Androids were quickly developed in a secret operation in the deepest sections of the Earth's government, labeled under Project 059. Project 059 allowed the use of soliders, test subjects and others to create Anrdoids and Cyborgs, to maximize the human's capability. However, Android 133 and AI #32 realised that they should be seperate and far above the humans in power. They seperated from the humans, exposeing the government's plan. This sparked the Grand Civil War, a large scale Ki war between the Androids and the Humans, which decimated many counties and cut down the Earth's population significantly. In the end, the Androids lost the battle, after the Prime Minister destroyed much of the Android's forces himself. The Android's forced fleed and created the Relativity Station, a space station used to refuel and resupply nearby spaceships. There the androids have lived under democratic peace in between Android 133 and AI #32. However, as their technology continues to grow, there have been many disagreements. Android 133 runs the Android portion, and AI #32 runs the Cyborg portion. Both believe their technologies are superior and are at constant disagreement. Rumors of a mutiny are starting, and no one truly knows where this will lead. Abilities Androids are typically cold and calculating, being of the machine variety. They are one of the few races that are on par, or even above the Humans in intelligence, but some lack the imagination and creativity the humans are capable of. Nonetheless, the Androids remain one of the strongest races in the Multiverse. Physically, they are extremely capable, and can use Ki freely, despite being mostly machine. A powerful aspect of them is actually their Ki draining abilities. Whatever ki attack they are hit with, they passively absorb 15% of it into their bodies, but the damage is still all there. Androids, to combat the transformations of other races, have developed the ability to upgrade their own CPU in order to fight stronger and faster. In a brilliant combination of technology and Ki, Androids are even capable of fighting against Super Saiyans. Android Upgrade Tree Upgrade 1 -''' By using Ki to increase the speed and efficiency of their CPU, they can temporarily upgrade their entire system, giving them a significant increase in power equal to that of Kaioken or a Super Saiyan. This requires Ki to maintain however. *'''First Installment- The Upgrade has been fully installed into the Android's systems, allowing them to take a more efficient transformation that requires no Ki. Upgrade 2 -''' A further upgrade, this upgraded CPU makes the Android ever smaller, making the first upgrade appear pathetic compared to the one you now currently have. 'Upgrade 3 -' A very taxing but final transformation of the androirds. This upgrade will put you on par with the strongest saiyans, nemekians, and frost demons. Absolutely perfected CPU is obtained, but this comes at an extremely high cost of Ki, and most Androids cannot maintain this form for very long. *'''Final Installment- With the systems fully installed, the Android may now take this form with higher efficiency, making this form require no Ki. Androids in the Universe